Tiempo
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Para ByTalo :  ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Harold se enfrenta con un gran giro en su vida. El nunca espero que el primero en ayudarle seria el chico Punk. Slash. Harold/Duncan.


Feliz cumpleaños Talo :) Aquí tu regalo... Harold/Duncan

* * *

La relación entre Harold y yo nunca fue buena. Yo soy el punk, el abusivo, el delincuente, el... es el vivo estereotipo del Nerd-Computador y de videojuegos. Era el Nerd en su mayor expresión, Noah y Cody ni le llegaban a los talones. Como decía la ley de la vida (en mi libro) el punk debía abusar de los nerds y los ñoños.

Después, descubrí que Harold si podia ser vengativo. Lo que le hizo a princesa fue lo primero, después nuestras peleas se hicieron un lió un poco mas complicado, cuando el programa acabo y llegue a casa, note que teníamos nuevos vecinos. Y si... adivinaron, allí esta el nerd del que estoy hablando. Le tiraba bombas de agua desde mi ventana cuando le veía salir, el (con su pésima puntería) había golpeado a mi padre con un huevo y debo admitirlo, si me rei de esa.

Se preguntan entonces porque estoy hablando tanto de es nerd-tarado. ¡Ya vamos a eso!

Una de esas noches que me preparaba para hacerle bromas pesadas a Harold, note un montón de carros de la policía estacionados allí, muchos policías investigando (esta vez no eran para mi). Mama estaba alli y mi padre estaba leyendo un papel. Habían ambulancias, la combinación de todos los ruidos era impresionante, y senti algo moverse en mi pecho. ¿Que tal si algo le paso a Harold? ¿Estaba vivo? Mi preocupación aumentaba y aumentaba, honestamente no se porque... pero al final, me encariñe con el Nerd. De niño nunca jugaba con mis vecinos, los viejos no tenían niños sino puras niñas miedosas que se asustaban con la simple vista de una tarántula. ¡Olviden eso! corrí y fácilmente evite los letreros amarillos donde se leía "no pasar", oí los gritos de mi padre por detrás (molesto una vez mas porque había roto otra de sus reglitas) y busque a Harold con la mirada. Obviamente no estaba en la casa, me acerque a un policía que no se veía de mi familia.

**-El chico Harold ¿Esta bien?- **Pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresado, lo cual fue una gran falla porque me faltaba aire al decir las palabras.

Sonaba desesperado... Demonios**. -Oh, el joven esta allá-** Señalo hacia una silla donde sentado podía divisar una sombra. Trague saliva, probablemente no le gustaría que yo fuese el primero en verlo así, pero moví esa intuición de lado.** -¿Que sucedió?-** Le dije al policía, sonaba mas como una orden que como una pregunta. Temí que sonase como mi padre. Este no parecía sorprendido por mi intromisión. se veia divertido como un policía divertido, no como mi familia. El ruido de las ambulancias era ya estresante. **-Unos ladrones entraron, el padre quiso jugar al héroe y le dispararon a la mujer... El padre también esta herido, el chico si pudo mantener el silencio-** Me impresiono el ultimo hecho, Harold siempre era de los que hablaba cuando estaba nervioso. Yo, aun en esa situación, habría perdido el control. Mi relación con mis padres no puede ser la mejor, pero yo amo a mi madre. Si, lo dije, y si se lo dicen a alguien... A quien engaño.

Camine hacia donde estaba Harold y vi que no traía lentes. Su cabello rojizo estaba despelucado, grandes ojos verdes veían al suelo en una expresión de Shock, estaba tiritando del frio que hacia. Se veía vulnerable, triste.** -Harold...-** Susurre, no quería que sonase emotivo. No reacciono **-¿Harold?-** Esta vez lo dije de forma mas firme, y en voz alta. Reacciono y mirándome a los ojos me sonroje, los ojos de Harold eran realmente lindos, aun cuando estaban al borde de lagrimas. Me senté al lado de el, habría podido ser "lindo" si no fuese por los policías, ambulancias y el hecho de que su madre estaba muerta.

**-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte?-** Dijo el en un susurro con ira y rozando sus manos una y otra vez para mantener el calor. Me chocaba que pensase tan mal de mi, en esta situación no me burlaba de nadie. Su respiración era muy lenta, casi parecía muerto.** -Me preocupe... por ti- **Dije, no fue tan difícil como espere. Probablemente en una situación normal, no diría nada eso... Pero Harold estaba mal y necesitaba oírlo.

Eso era lo que yo me decía, porque no me gusta Harold. No... no me gusta. Agh!

Me maldije a mi mismo por pensar trivialidades como esas cuando... **El**, necesitaba ayuda.** -Ya no hay nada para mi-** Le oi susurrar de nuevo, vi su rostro y estaban lagrimas cayendo a través de su rostro. Todavía trataba de forma tonta mantener el calor corporal. **-Soy un cobarde, no hice nada, nada-** Siguió llorando. Me partía verlo así, era doloroso y sentía algo horrible en el pecho. Jale a Harold hacia mi pecho y le deje llorar allí, estaba mojando mi camisa, pero no me importo. Acariciaba con mis dedos su espalda tratando de ayudarle, el me abrazo y sabia que me necesitaba en ese momento. Quizá me necesitaría luego, o quizá volveríamos a nuestro juego tonto de vecinos (no lo creo...) Le vi llorar, acaricie su cabello y note como mi respiración se aceleraba por la cercanía del chico nerd. Era mucho mas delgado que yo, así que fue muy fácil tenerlo entre mis brazos.

** -No digas eso Harold, no podías hacer nada. No pienses en eso- **No pareció calmarlo.

Lloro y lloro, tenerlo entre mis brazos se sentía perfecto. Como si todo el tiempo me hubiese perdido de esto, inhalar el olor de Harold tan cerca. ¿Que dirían las personas si viesen esto? Un Punk abrazando de forma protectora a un chico Nerd. Era triste que nuestro momento tan cercano se diese en circunstancias como estas.

Me estaba aprovechando de la situación, lo se.

Soy un idiota por eso.

Cuando finalmente no podía llorar mas, se acurruco un poco para su comodidad. Probablemente estaría durmiendo ahora, le vi y como había predicho, tenia los ojos cerrados. Se veia nervioso en su sueño... Acaricie sus cabellos con ternura que no le dedicaba a nadie y parecio calmarse. Le di un beso en su frente sin poder contenerme.

Yo esperaría por el, esperaría para poder tener esto y mas. Le ayudaría cuando lo necesitase, estaría allí para el siempre. Sonaba estúpido, lo se. Odio se escurría entre mis venas por aquellos ladrones/asesinos. Participaría en el caso con mi padre para buscar a esos imbéciles y hacer que se pudriesen en la cárcel. Ya imaginaba como saldría todo después de esto, haciéndome cargo de que Harold no sufriese mas. Eso era lo único que importaba.

**-Duncan...-** Le oí susurrar dormido, y una sonrisa llego a mi rostro.

**-Aquí estoy- **


End file.
